Safusaka's Drum Sample Hack
This hack allows you to change the drum samples in both ORG Maker and Cave Story by using .WAV sound files. This hack was initially created by Noxid, and later adapted and revisioned by Safusaka. Forum Thread Link Required Tools * Audacity * HxD Hex Editor * Noxid's Hack Installer * Resource Hacker Tutorial Have you ever wanted to put funky beats in your mod? (using melody instruments or entire songs is not ideal.) No? Either way, here it is: I will be using Audacity as my sample editor and the HxD Hex Editor as my hex editor. First off, you need to download noxid's drum hack. http://www.cavestory.org/forums/threads/4040/ First link, ORGKutsu Manual Version folder. If you want to use some other hex patcher skip the next few steps. Start off by copying your .exe into the ORGKutsu folder. Run the AutoHacker python file and change Doukutsu.exe to the name of your .exe. Install the hack. Now you are going to need a sample. Open whatever sample you want in your sample editor: If it isn't already, you are going to need to make the sample Mono with a sample rate of 22050 Hz: Do this by clicking the small arrow next to the name of your sample. You may have to adjust the speed after this. Go to effects, change speed, and 100% if the sample rate was 44100 Hz before you changed it to 22050. Now, you want to export it by going to file, export audio, and then stop: Set it to "Other uncompressed files." Then, go to the options button: Make sure you have the Header set to "WAV (Microsoft)" and the Encoding to "Unsigned 8-bit PCM." Navigate to the instruments folder and replace whichever sample you want. You cannot have more than 28. ''(probably)'' After that, open up your newly saved sample in a hex editor: You will see something like this at the very top. This is what the other samples have at the top. Take note of the "fact" in the other samples. What I do is just copy everything before data, ... And replace the top of the new sample. There is probably a way to do this that makes sense, but it worked fine for me (most of the time, but if it doesn't work, copy from another sample.) Save your sample. It should now be 176kbps and ready to be imported. If your .exe isn't in the ORGkutsu folder, move it there now. Click RunMe.bat to import all of the samples into your .exe. If everything worked out, your sample should be in Cave Story! You have to move your .exe back into its folder now, by the way. For the ORG Maker edit, simply open Resource Hacker and go to the WAVE folder. (make sure you back up orgmaker first.) Make sure you are changing the same sample relative to what you have in your mod. Right click the sample you want to replace: Follow this format and click replace. Save the .exe. Now you should be able to use your samples in ORG Maker too! Here is an example of an ORG with ORG Maker that comes with it. (Dropbox Link) pizza